Coool! A
by AkameSK0104
Summary: Semi-M, Just FanFicts from HunKai/ BoysXBoys. Judul gak nyambung ama cerita. Read Juseyyo


COOOL! A

Cast

Oh Se Hun

Kim Jong In

Genre : Romance , FriendShip, BL

PG : 15+

Rated : Semi- M

Lenght : Drabble

Warn! Its **YAOI** with **CrackPair and MainPair HunKai BoysXBoys**. Dont Like Dont Read! Dont Bash and Flames! Still there many typo's! Here It Is...

.

.

 **PRESENT FROM SeKai94Line**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun, kita beli Cola saja ya. Jangan yang lain!" sepasang sahabat tengah meributkan sesuatu yang disebut dengan minuman. Sehingga membuat semua pembeli yang ada di supermarket itu teralihkan dunianya sejenak untuk menonton pasangan setara usia tersebut.

"Tidak, Hitam. Aku ingin jus. Lagipula apa enaknya bermain Playstation bersama Cola? Malam-malam juga tidak baik minum itu, kan?" tapi, lelaki yang di panggil hitam tersebut masihlah kekeuh.

"Tidak! Aku ingin cola. Lebih seru, Brengsek!"

"Maaf, apa kalian bisa segera membeli barang-barang dan pergi. Kalian bisa membuat para pelangganku pergi. Kusarankan pilih ked-"

"Diam!"

Sang penjual pun akhirnya pasrah. Membiarkan sementara keduanya agar menyelesaikan masalah masing-masing.

Sampai keduanya terdiam dengan sekaleng Cola dan sekotak jus di tangan masing-masing. Meskipun dengan wajah keduanya yang memang sudah gelap menjadi kian gelap saja ketika terdiam di depan lemari pendingin berisi puluhan minuman.

"Sudah? Kemarikan. Segera ke kasir untuk di bayar. Dan, pergi!" keduanya masih saling memandang sengit. Kemudian menjalankan kaki-kaki panjang mereka ke arah kasir untuk membayar dan pergi. Menghindari tatapan pembeli lainnya.

"Jika kau sekali lagi mengataiku brengsek, aku akan memukulmu disana, Jong." yang disebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pelaku. Mendelik tajam seolah ingin mencincang lewat tatapan tersebut.

"Kau, jika menyebutku hitam lagi akan kupotong bagian bawahmu itu." SeHun meringis, mencoba membayangkan ucapan Jong In barusan yang tak pernah main-main. Apalagi telunjuk Jong In tepat mengarah pada bagian yang ia sebut 'Bagian bawahmu' tadi.

"Baiklah, kau menang! Sebaiknya kita bergegas dan aku tidak sabar untuk bermain. Pokoknya, malam ini sepuasnya! " SeHun dan Jong In atau yang ia panggil dengan Kai langsung berlari. Adu cepat siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu di apartemen milik SeHun. Ya, kapan lagi sahabat seperjuangannya tersebut akan menginap jika malam ini merupakan awal dari liburan sekolah mereka. Izin sudah di dapat dari orang tua Jong In karena sudah tahu seperti apa hubungannya dengan anaknya. Lagipula, tak ada sekolah untuk sementara kan? Refreshing...

10 menit mereka berlari, kini tlah sampai. Dengan deru nafas yang memburu mulai menemani kesunyian apartemen itu.

"Hosh! Hosh! Aku 1 kau 0." Jong In berujar meskipun nafasnya tersengal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia datar bak dinding di sampingnya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Te-terserah kau saja. A-ayo hosh! Masuk."

Cklek!

Mereka di sambut dengan ruangan utama yaitu tempat dimana mereka akan ' bermain' nanti yang bernuansa coklat muda. Di dalamnya terletak berbagai macam jenis kaset game berserakan.

"Wow! _Its Show Time!_ " mereka duduk setelah melepas sepasang sepatu. Dan, jangan lupakan sekaleng Cola dan jus.

Permainan pun di mulai. Mereka mencoba permainan tinju.

"Aku harus menang malam ini. Lumayan juga jika dengan Krystal. Badannya apalagi bokongnya itu lho~ iya kan Hun?"

"Terserah kau. Lagipula jangan lupa jika aku ini lawanmu malam ini, Bung!"

Ya, mereka bertaruh jika salah satu di antara mereka memenangkan permainan tersebut, akan mendapatkan Krystal. Tapi, itu sih masih belum. Belum tentu si objek taruhan mau maksudnya.

1 jam belum ada siapapun dari keduanya yang menang. Berhubung mereka sama-sama jago main.

2 menit kemudian, layar menunjukkan tulisan ' Pause'.

"Aku lelah. Istirahat sebentar." Jong In menyambar Colanya dan mulai minum.

CRASH!

"Ah~ Segarnya~" wah! Jong In tak tahu jika SeHun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terangsang karena perbuatan Jong In yang menurutnya cukup menggoda tersebut. Oh, apa ke-Gay-an SeHun masih dirahasiakan? Tentu saja, bahkan Jong In tak mengetahuinya. Ini hanya akal-akalan SeHun saja untuk mengetes Jong In. Apa benar lelaki itu masih menyukai bokong dan payudara wanita? Atau bahkan malah menyukai yang memiliki sama dengan miliknya?

Tetapi, mau diapakan juga, cara meminum Cola ala Kim Jong In dijamin menggoda siapapun itu yang melihatnya. Lihat saja! Aliran cola tersebut menyatu dan mulai masuk ke tenggorokkan pria manis itu. Dengan perlahan. Menimbulkan gurat di leher yang menurut SeHun, itu cukup seksi.

"Heum, Jong! Kau tak berniat untuk menghentikan aksimu?" SeHun berujar. Ia tak tahan lagi akan godaannya.

"Kenapa? Apa? Ada apa?" Jong In bingung. Ia harus berhenti karena aktifitas apa? Sungguh polos benar Beruang manis ini.

"I-itu. Yang di bawah jadi besar karena kau, Jong. Tanggung jawabmu kutunggu."

Jong In kaget itu benar dan kemudian menyeringai. Setelah melirik bagian 'Bawah' SeHun, ia berpikiran ingin bermain-bermain pada SeHun yang nampaknya terangsang tersebut. Jadi, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah mulut kaleng cola, mencondongkan kaleng itu sedikit ke arah SeHun dan mulai mengocok kaleng tersebut. Kemudian, setelah itu ia melepasnya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya dan SeHun menjadi basah kuyup karena guyuran air soda tersebut. Beruntungnya, tempat duduk Jong In dan SeHun sedikit jauh dari playstation. Jika tidak, wah! SeHun harus menangis tersedu-sedu setelah ini karena playstationnya rusak dan basah hanya karena Soda.

"Yak! Kau gila, ha? Aduh, bagaimana ini jika Eomma tahu. Kau harus membersihkannya Jong! Ak- Ha?" sejenak, SeHun melupakan 'Keterangsangannya' tadi dan kini, di depan sana Jong In terlihat sedang akan membuka pintu depan. Mau kabur rupanya.

"Kembali kau, KkamJjong! Jangan kabur kau!" SeHun langsung saja lari mengejar lelaki tan itu sebelum kabur dan meninggalkan semua kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Se Hun tuh gak bisa di giniin/?

"TIDAAAAK!" ya, namanya Jong In yang selalu kalah dalam lomba lari. Oh, minus kejadian tentang kemenangan Jong In tadi yang seharusnya di masukkan dalam World Record saja.

.

.

.

GREP!

Dengan mudah, SeHun segera menangkap tubuh langsing bak perempuan tersebut.

"Kau mau kabur, eh? Baru memang lomba lari tadi saja sudah berlagak hebat. Tanggung jawab, Jong!" yang di pegang hanya gugup. Bukan karena takut atau apa. Melainkan ia gugup karena jaraknya dengan SeHun kini sangatlah dekat. Sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan deru nafas SeHun yang mulai menghangatkan pipinya. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. tetapi yang pasti, itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"A-aku, Ma-maaf, Hun."

Tak terasa jarak antara mereka sudah semakin menipis. Bahkan jika bergerak sedikit saja, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"J- Jong. Bolehkah?" dilihatnya Jong In yang bergetar ketakutan dan dengan gelengan kepala yang cepat.

"Tidak, Hun! Oh, ayolah! Aku kesini untuk bertaruh bukannya mendesah bersamamu dengan melihat Video Porno." Jong In melotot lebar karena sudah hafal dengan ucapan SeHun. Jadi, jika kawan albinonya itu berkata 'Bolehkah?' itu berarti, mereka akan berakhir dengan ruangan penuh sperma mereka dan desahan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jangan lupakan laptop atau bahkan TV berisi CD film porno. Sedangkan SeHun menghela nafas sembari mulai menjauh secara perlahan. Membuat renggangan antara keduanya.

"Bermain apa yang kau maksud? Kenapa tidak boleh?" dahi Jong In mengernyit.

"M-memangnya kau ingin apa? Melihat Film Porno? Atau bahkan memperkosaku? Cih! Aku adalah Seme." sedetik kemudian SeHun tertawa keras. Bahkan kini mata sipit itu semakin tenggelam ketika ia tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau berharap seperti itu? Asal kau tahu, Hitam! Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit sisa cola mu tadi karena yang sebagian dengan nakalnya sudah kau tumpahkan ke tubuh kita. bukannya untuk melihat film porno seperti biasanya. Dan, lagipula, kau benar- benar ingin kuperkosa?" Jong In sudah menyiapkan bogeman mentahnya di balik punggung. Ya, tinggal tunggu waktu jika bogeman itu melayang dan menyentuh kepala SeHun dengan manis.

"Yak! Aku tidak berharap apapun itu darimu, Oh Jerk Se Hun! Lagipula, jangan salahkan aku karena kau yang memang mesum!"

"Kalau aku mesum. Kau apa? Bukankah kita sama-sama mesum? Bahkan kau bisa saja melihat video-video laknat itu tiap hari. Bahkan jika keesokan harinya kita ada ujianpun kau masih sempat melihatnya." Jong In kalah telak sekarang. Betul sih semua yang di katakan oleh SeHun. Tapi, Jong In hanya menganggap itu hanya selingan saja kok! Daripada keesokan harinya otak Jong In tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bisa-bisa, kertas yang berisi soal-soal ujiannya hanya dibolak-balik tanpa ada satupun yang diisi. Oke, meskipun begitu, Jong In tetap selalu masuk 5 besar di kelas.

"Kenapa diam? Merasa jika semuanya benar, eh?" dengan wajahnya yang sengaja ia dekatkan, Jong In semakin memerah saja rasanya.

"Ah, tapi jika mencobamu tak apa juga. Hitung-hitung kita praktek. Kau sudah mengetahui teorinya di pelajaran Biologi, bukan? Ya, jika kau mau saja. Karena, ya kau tahu jika aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Kau menyukaiku?" SeHun bertanya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya seakan kering. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyebutkan kata saja terasa sulit sekali.

"A-aku, Aku, "

Chup! 

Hanya kecupan ringan yang di daratkan SeHun. Meskipun begitu, Jong In benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Seakan serangga-serangga terbang mengelilingi dan masuk ke dalam perutnya. Membuatnya merasa kegelian. Perasaan asing itu muncul kembali.

"S-SeHun? Apa y-yang kau lak-lakukan? Kau menciumku?"

"Seperti yang kau rasakan dan katakan tadi, Bear... " dengan cepat SeHun menggendong Jong In dengan ala Bridal Style. Otomatis yang di gendong pun juga terkejut.

Aduh, hari ini ia sudah banyak mendapat kejutan yang tak terduga. Setelah ini, apa lagi?

.

.

Brugh!

"Maafkan aku, Jong! Jika kau ingin aku berhenti sekarang katakan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Lagipula kita sama-sama pria. Well, kau tak akan hamil." setelah menghempaskan tubuh langsing lelaki tan manis itu, SeHun berujar. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan yang pertama dengan Jong In. Dan itu harus di dasarkan tanpa adanya paksaan sedikitpun. Termasuk Jong In juga.

Sekedar informasi, SeHun dan Jong In sama-sama menyukai. Meskipun Jong In tidak menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah Gay. Sahabat selama 9 tahun lamanya tersebut telah lama memendam rasa sukanya dan ajaibnya mereka tetap awet meskipun terkadang cobaan begitu berat ketika menghampiri mereka.

"H-heum, a-aku mau. Tapi, benarkah kau juga menyukaiku?" akhirnya, mau tak mau Jong In mengaku juga. Ia tahu setelah jantungnya kian berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat ketika bersama SeHun.

"Jika tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?" SeHun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jong In yang diberi kukungan kedua lengannya di sisi lengan lelaki yang di bawahnya itu.

Air wajah Jong In berubah drastis. Bukannya SeHun yang tadi bilang bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya? Ia menyukai SeHun dan mau mengakuinya. Dan, sudah dipastikan sahabat albinonya itu juga sama dengannya.

"Oh, sayang~ Kenapa wajahmu berubah seperti itu? Aku bilang, aku tak menyukaimu. Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Apa itu tidak boleh?" ya, katakan terima kasih pada wajah tampan bak talenan di hadapannya yang sudah membuat pipi gembil Jong In memerah manis.

"Wah, kau blushing sayang. Ehem! Kita mulai sekarang?" tanpa mendengar persetujuannya lagi, SeHun langsung melumat kasar bibir seksi Jong In dengan penuh nafsu yang membuncah.

'Rasanya manis.' Dan, SeHunpun mulai ketagihan dengan bibir penuh merah menggoda itu.

"Engh~ Se-SeHuuun. Geliiih..." tangan SeHun yang kebosanan akhirnya mencari pekerjaan lain dengan cara menggerayangi tubuh JongIn.

Tangan putih itu merayap menuju dada Jong In yang berbalut kemeja hitam yang sedikit transparan dan basah karena Cola tadi. Dan, Gotcha! SeHun menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Dengan gerakan sensual ia mulai memelintir nipple itu bergantian dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Se-SeHun, terima ka-ssshi..." mendengar itu, SeHun langsung berhenti. Menampilkan dahi yang mengernyit akan ucapan Jong In yang membuatnya bingung.

"Untuk?" sembari menyeringai, SeHun berujar dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Jong In langsung memejamkan matanya. Lelaki tan manis itu sedikit takut dengan seringaian SeHun yang membuatnya kian terpesona.

"Karena telah membuatku menjadi Gay, dan ak- Hyak!"

.

.

SRAKKK!

.

.

Naas sudah kemeja Jong In yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia topless karena SeHun yang menyobek kain yang mengganggu tersebut. Dan, ops! Sejak kapan SeHun sudah telanjang juga?

"Hun? Kau, bukan manusia ya? Kapan kau melepas bajumu?" senyuman tulus itu terpampang manis dalam iris hitam Jong In yang ia dapat dari SeHun saat ini. Sudah lama sahabatnya itu tidak tersenyum seperti barusan. Yang ada biasanya hanya senyum menyebalkan yang seakan-akan ingin dipukul itu. Duh! Membuat Jong In perlahan-lahan emosinya mulai memuncak saja.

"Salahkan mata indahmu yang tadi terkatup sebentar, Honey~ Dan, bisakah langsung inti saja? Aku sudah tidak sabar setelah ini," Jong In jadi deg-degan sendiri kalau SeHun menyinggung dengan kalimat seperti tadi.

"K-kau, sejak kapan seperti ini?" dirasa terlalu banyak pertanyaan, SeHun langsung saja menyerang leher jenjang Jong In. Membiarkan mata indah Jong In yang melotot keenakan dan desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Ya.. terushhh disana SeHunshh.. ish.."

"Aku langsung masukkan saja, oke?"

"Sebentar!"

"Apa lagi? Belum menjadi istriku saja kau sudah se-cerewet ini. Bagaimana jika kau tidak banyak komentar Jong? Atau kau tidak mau kita melakukan ini sebenarnya? Tak apa, aku akan berhen-"

"Tidak! Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bicara. Sakit kah?"

"Tidak. Hanya seperti kau melihat film porno itu. ah, lebih mudahnya seperti kau memasukkan jari tengahmu ke dalam lubang sangaaat kecil. Pikirkan sendiri,"

"Apa?! Kau Oh Jerk Se- Argggh! Sa-sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N :

Annyeong Yeorobun! Happy Weekend, oke. Dan, maaf kalau yang FanFict diatas harus dikatakan berakhir. Author yakin kalau imajinasi kalian sangatlah tinggi untuk memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan seperti yang diatas itu. Hahaha #TawaNista.

Seneng banget pas pagi-pagi buka FB liat HunKai Moment di bandara. Udah pada liat Love Me Right Roamntic Univ? Woaaaah! Kenapa SeHun ama Jong In rasanya makin seksi aja? Aduuh, gimana nggak makin klepek-klepek!

Udah ah, sekian. Oh Ya, makasih juga buat yang udah review di FanFict 'Say Merci To Paris!' rencana mau END di chapt. 4 aja tuh FF. Maaf belum bisa bales tapi aku udah baca kok! Bahkan sampe senyum-senyum sendiri pas bacanya. Hehe, dan, lagi-lagi yang gara-gara tidur harus mundur lagi dikarenakan Author sudah melambai terlebih dahulu ke arah kamera/? Maaf ya, kalau kalian ngrasa di-PHP-in... maklumin, jebal...

 **Mind to Review? Favourite? Cause your review its important for me^^**

 **11.00 WIB**


End file.
